


hate's a strong word

by ramjamson (orphan_account)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ramjamson
Summary: He sees Clay giving Hannah shy smiles, blushing whenever she got too near, and looking as if he was in love.He hates Hannah Baker so much.(In which Justin is jealous)





	hate's a strong word

**Author's Note:**

> small fandom, rare pairing
> 
> ahhhh, this is why i always cry myself to sleep every night
> 
> i'll probably be thankful if even one person kudos this.

He's making excuses.

He's not gay. He's just experimenting. Every high schooler does it. It's not because of Clay Jensen, not the way he looks with hair tussled around, half-lidded eyes, and mouth red and swollen. 

He _doesn't_ go out of his way to look at Clay's schedule and watch him from afar, doesn't pocket little tidbits about Clay for later, act like some lovesick fool around him. 

He's Justin Foley and he can get anyone he wants. He's just fucking around with this guy. 

He makes excuses and kisses underneath the bleachers more often than not. 

It's because he's just a good kisser, that's all, he tries to say to himself. But really, Clay's the clumsiest kisser he's ever seen and he usually has to take rhe lead. (Not that he's complaining). 

He tries getting a girlfriend. Kat, she's drop dead gorgeous and kisses far better than Clay did. He thinks he's making progress everytime he feels her chest and does anything remotely sexual with her.

But it's back to square one when he finds himself playing tongue games with Clay against the lockers in the gym locker room. 

He can't believe it, really. Clay doesn't even _put out_. They've never even passed first base. It's stupid to eb attracted to someone like that.

Then Kat gets a new friend. Hannah Baker. He doesn't think anything of her until he sees her with Clay all the time. 

He sees Clay giving Hannah shy smiles, blushing whenever she got to near, and looking as if he was in love.

He sees him falling for someone that isn't him. 

He hates Hannah Baker so much.

If Clay notices Justin being more aggressive when kissing later in the day, he doesn't say anything.

* * *

 

Kat throws a party and he's formally introduced to Hannah Baker. She eyes him for a bit before he runs off to dry himself from where he previously fought Zach in the sprinklers. 

He comes back to the party, dry, and seeing Clay walking around, looking lost. 

It's stupid, he chalks it up to the few beers he had, despite it being hours ago, and fights through the crowd and grasps Clay's wrist.

Clay looks at him in surprise, but he says nothing as Justin drags him upstairs and pulls him into a bedroom. 

And it's back to french kissing.

He kisses like he feels. Angry and wanting. Clay kisses like he's hesitant and nervous, like he always does. His tongue is slightly lax and Justin takes control of it.

He parts from him to breathe and takes in gulps of air, panting. His lips are covered in saliva and upon inspection, so is Clay's. He's not even sure who's saliva it is, his or Clay's.

He licks the saliva from his lips and while Clay is still talking a breather, he grasps his shoulders and pulls him into a kiss again.

It's just as harsh as the previous one, if not, rougher. He uses his weight to push down Clay to the bed and kisses him.

And it's still not enough. 

He grinds down on Clay and enjoys the way he moans against his mouth. Then Clay pulls back and grabs at his shoulders tightly.

"Wait--" Clay says one word and it's enough to know what this is about.

Justin halts and pulls his hands back and huffs. "What?"

Pulling himself up from his laying position, he now sits on the bed and Clay's the only one laying on the bed, with a vulnerable look.

He says nothing, there's a tense silence, and Justin says it for him.

"It's about the Hannah girl? Isn't it?" His voice is teasing and even, but inside, he feels like smashing something to pieces. 

Clay doesn't say anything and he takes the silence as a yes. 

"Whatever. I'm going to get a drink." He gets up from the bed and sighs. He walks over to the exit and opens the door, exerting more force than necessary and storms out, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. He's left pushing against the group of drunk girls that inhabited the hallways.

He walks down the stairs and walks towards the kitchen. He goes to get a beer, but as he walks towards his intended destination he passes Hannah Baker, the reason for his troubles. Hate stirs around in his chest as his eyes pass over her. He bites his bottom lip and takes it in stride, continues walking on. 

Anger, hate, loathe, detest.

He wants to make her pay.

He leaves the party so smashed he couldn't even remember his own name.

The day after the party, Justin sees Hannah Baker. She's walking towards the school and he catches her eyes. 

Without thinking, he walks over to her. She gives him a surprised expression, but she doesn't look confused, instead, a bit pleased.

"Hannah, right?"

"Right?"

"Justin. Foley."

She gives him a half-smile at his words. "I saw you at the party the other night." 

* * *

He was going to let it go, honestly. He was going to leave Hannah Baker alone, let Clay chase after her. He had no reason for being jealous.

But when he saw Clay and Hannah walk together, he saw red. He was livid.

"Hey, drive towards that Hannah chick and honk," He urged his friend, as he looked at the two of them, practically burning holes in their backs.

Bryce raises his brows and says nothing, giving him an understanding look. He doesn't quite understand like he thinks he does.

 _Honk_. "Ride home?"

That catches Hannah and Clay's attention as they looks towards them. Justin is careful to avoid Clay's eyes.

"Thanks, but no. My chariot awaits." Hannah gives him a playful smirk as she turns towards the bus.

"Bye, Clay. See you, Justin." And she's off like a bullet.

Justin turned towards Clay's figure and they hold eye contact for a moment. Clay gives him an inconceivable look. It leaves Justin fustrated and gives him an irritated feeling and he wants to scream at Clay and maybe kiss his lips.

He gets impulsive. 

"You guys go," He says suddenly.

He casually maneuvers out of the car and lands on his feet on the sidewalk and runs towards the bus, ignoring the screams of his friends.

"Whoa! No way! The bus?" One of them shouts towards him.

He looks back and sees Clay giving him a helpless look. "Yo, bus with hot girl, car with idiots?" And he runs off.

He hears a honk and wolf whistles from his friends.

He doesn't dare look back to see the look on Clay's face. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written porn before sO HAVE A KISSING SCENE INSTEAD HA HA IM SO SORRY
> 
> Also talk justin/clay to me at
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramjamson)


End file.
